Bi-Han
Noob Saibot, once known as Bi-Han (璧漢 or 避寒) and the original Sub-Zero, was a Lin Kuei assassin turned wraith from the Mortal Kombat fighting games series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as Sub-Zero, older brother of the current, younger Sub-Zero. He first appeared as Noob Saibot as a secret character in Mortal Kombat II, first becoming playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and was once again a secret character in Mortal Kombat 4. In one form or another, Noob Saibot has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Moveset Signature moves As Sub-Zero *'Freeze:' Sub-Zero could send a ball of ice and freeze the opponent in place. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze in the Air:' He could jump and freeze his opponent in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent, who is in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero arranges a little jog, and whoever touches him freezes. (MKM:SZ) *'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' Improved version of Lin Kuei Slide. He could slide across the floor on greater distance. (MKM:SZ) *'Deep Freeze: '''He could easily deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. (''MKM:SZ) *'Polar Blast:' He had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. (MKM:SZ) As Noob Saibot *'Disabler: '''Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. This move was renamed '''Ghost Ball' in MK 2011. In MKX, this move is called Ghost Shroud and it's no longer a projectile move and has short range. This move was cause the Noob Fireball move to have increased damage and sends the opponent rolling backwards. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Spirit Ball. It will confuse the opponent and deals more damage. (MK2011) *'Hidden Claw: '''Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. This move is directly borrowed from Scorpion. In ''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, Noob will laugh evilly then exclaims "Get over here!". (MKII, MK:TE) *'Confusing Teleport:' Noob teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind. (MKII) *'Jump Attack: '''While in the air, Noob grabs the opponent and throws him/her. (''MKII) *'Slide Tackle: '''Noob does a scissor kick to his opponent. (''MKII) *'Teleport Slam:' Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. The move is called Teleport Grab in Armageddon. This move is called Teleport Smash in Mortal Kombat X. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Teleport Smash and has Noob drag the opponent through the ground two additional times via portal. (MK2011) **The enhanced version is called Teleportal where Noob, after smashing the opponent, grabs them and punches them away. (MKX) *'Shadow Throw:' Noob sends out a shadowy construct that grabs and throws his opponent into the air. This move is called Clone Toss in Mortal Kombat X, where his clone tosses the opponent to him to uppercut them with a bluish-black aura punch. (UMK3, MKT, MKX) *'Teleport Attacks:' Similar to the Teleport Slam, only he attacks the opponent instead of slamming them. (MK4, MKG) *'Blue Fireball:' Noob sends out a bluish-white fireball at his opponent. This move is called Noob Fireball in Mortal Kombat X. (MK:TE, MKX) *'Shadow Slide:' In a nod to his Lin Kuei Slide before his transformation, Noob sends his shadow out in a slide, which trips the opponent. (MK 2011, MKX - Teamwork) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Slide and makes the opponent completely flip over the shadow onto their back. (MK2011) **The enhanced version is called Saibots Slide, where he and his clone slide together for more damage. (MKX - Teamwork) *'Air Fireball:' From the air, he shoots a fireball down at the opponent. In MKX, this move is called Aerial Noob Fireball. (MK4, MKG, MKX) *'Dark Assassin:' Summoned by Smoke, he tosses shurikens at the opponent. In Armageddon, Noob performs this move without a partner. Unlike Reiko, who throws them one by one, Noob unleashes 4 shuriken in one throw. In MKX this move is called Shuriken Toss where he summons his partner to throw one Shuriken. (MK:D, MK:A, MKX - Teamwork) *'We Live:' Along with Smoke, the two charge and punch the opponent. In MKX, this move is called Number Two and his clone appears to do the same attack with Noob, then kicks the opponent away after the move. (MK:D, MKX - Teamwork) *'Death from Above:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot from the air, who then appears and kicks the opponent in the face. In MKX, this is called Aerial Ambush and Noob's clone is summoned. (MK:D, MKX - Teamwork) *'Switch Up:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot, who appears and punches the opponent from behind. (MK:D) *'Darkness:' Noob Saibot vanishes and reappears at will. In MKX it functions differently where he'll reappear behind and punches them in the back. (MK:D, MK:A, MKX ''- Teamwork'') *'Black Hole:' Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. In MKX, the drop won't deal damage. (MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced versions are all called Darkness. The black hole will fall faster, and will drop the opponent head first into the ground. (MK2011, MKX) *'Shadow Charge:' Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. (MK 2011, MKX - Teamwork) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Charge and will have the shadow punch the opponent in the face before disintegrating. (MK2011, MKX - Teamwork) *'Shadow Upknee:' Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Upknee. It is slightly more damaging, and sends the opponent further back. *'Wraith's Wrath': Noob dashes to the opponent while shoulder ramming them. If this attack misses, Noob will be left vulnerable to punish. (MKX) **The enhanced version has armor and is more faster, but at a cost of making Noob even more vulnerable. (MKX) *'Bluish Upper': Noob dashes to the opponent and then uppercuts them with bluish aura surrounding his arm. (MKX) *'Hammer Swing': Noob gets out his Troll Hammer and either swing it downwards to smash the opponent or swing it upwards to uppercutting the opponent. (MKX) *'Elbowed Down': Noob disappears from the ground via portal and comes back from above elbowing the opponent. (MKX) *'Scythe Circle': Noob spins around with his two scythes and attacks the opponent. (MKX) *'Team Attack': Noob summons his clone to kick his opponent from above or below to trip them. (MKX - Teamwork) *'Dragged In': Noob opens a portal behind and his clone drags the opponent inside to deal damage to them rapidly before spitting them out. (MKX - Teamwork) *'Saibot Steal': Noob does his opponent's signature special move, just like Shinnok. (MKX - Imitator) *'Throw:' Noob Saibot grabs his opponent by the shoulders, then summons his shadow twin from behind. The shadow twin pulls the opponent into the ground, and pummels him/her off screen while Noob laughs evilly. The opponent is then teleported back onto the screen. (MK 2011, MKX - Teamwork) *'Throw': Saibot grabs the opponent's leg and slams them to the ground three times with the last one sending them through a portal and then fall back to the stage. (MKX) *'X-Ray Move - Together Again:' Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Saibot Assault': Noob kicks his opponent into a portal and follows them. The camera pans to the opponent falling through the portal with Noob and the wraith's partner knees their back, painfully snapping the spine in half. The opponent reaches the end of the portal and as just they escape, Noob jumps out and slams their head on the ground, crushing the skull. (MKX) Fatalities As Sub-Zero *'Spine Rip:' The first Fatality that he had in the series involved ripping out opponent's head and spinal cord from their shoulders. It was one of the most infamous fatalities (with Kano's Heart Rip Fatality), which later spun a web of controversy around the violence factor in the game. This fatality was later given to his younger brother (MK4/''Gold'', MK:SM) and to Scorpion in Deception. In Trilogy and UMK3, the screen blacks out before Classic Sub-Zero separates the spine, parodying the controversy that first surrounded the Fatality. This was later used as a finisher in Armageddon. (MK, UMK3, MKT, MKM:SZ) **Ironically, Bi-Han has been depicted being killed by this very Fatality twice, in Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. *'Ice Stalagmite:' Sub-Zero uppercuts his opponent, immediately freezes the ground to form an Ice Stalagmite and the opponent falls and gets impaled on it. (MKT) *'Sliding Knockout:' In the Game Boy version of of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero slides across the screen and knocks out the opponent. (MK) *'Super Uppercut:' In Sega Genesis version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero delivers a powerful uppercut that knocks out the opponent. This fatality works only if Blood Mode is off. (MK) *'Deep Freeze Backfist:' In the SNES Version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero jumps from the opponent and freezes them, then jumps back to the opponent and backhands them, shattering them to pieces. (MK) As Noob Saibot * Teleport Slams: Noob repeats his special move of teleporting and slamming the opponent into the ground. However, in the fatality, he holds on and slams the opponent repeatedly until he or she explodes. Rarely, on the N64 version, it was possible for the computer to perform this Fatality without winning (resulting in a game freeze). (MKT) * Shadow Spin: Noob lifts his arm to summon a spinning cloud identical to the one that surrounds an opponent affected by his attack-disabling projectile. It drops onto the opponent, lifts him or her into the air, then spins until the victim's bones fly out of the spinning tornado. (MKT) * Torso Rip: Noob grabs his enemy around the torso and rips it off, he then throws it to the ground. This Fatality is borrowed from Johnny Cage. (MK4) * Torso Kick: A secret fatality, this fatality only occurs when one-button fatalities are turned on. It is copied wholesale from Reiko, Noob Saibot's would-be replacement in MK4 and MKG. (MK4, MKG) * Ice Shatter: Another secret fatality, this one is copied from Sub-Zero. ''This one is quite the foreshadowing, considering Noob Saibot's at-the-time unrevealed origins. (''MKG) * Shuriken Barrage: Another secret fatality, again copied from Reiko, where he tosses many shuriken at the opponent rapidly. In Deception, Noob takes out a deck of shurikens, he throws around eight of it to the opponent, then throws all the shurikens on his hand, which makes the opponent fall on the ground, dead. (MK4, MK:D, MK:U) * Make a Wish: Noob summons his shadow clone and each one grabs one of the opponent's legs. They then start pulling until the opponent is completely ripped in half. They each then hold up the halves of the victim. (MK 2011) * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. (MK 2011) * Teamwork: Noob and his partner each grab the opponent's shoulder and violently ripping the opponent in half, starting from the middle of him/her. As the guts and organs spill out of the screaming victim, Noob and his partner rips them completely in half and drops the halves on the floor near the organs. (MKX) * Darkness Discharger: Noob bonks the opponent on the head, making them kneel down in front of him and charges his hand with dark energy and shoves it down their throat. Their head starts to darken then half of it explodes, with the other half is cut in half. Noob then strikes a pose and laughs. (MKX) Other finishers As Sub-Zero *'Friendship #1:' Sub-Zero winds up a box which makes a giant snowman head pop out of it, scaring off his opponent. (MKT) *'Friendship #2:' Sub-Zero makes his opponent into a snowman. Only available on the N64 version. (MKT) *'Animality:' Sub-Zero turns into a polar bear and mauls his opponent. (MKT) As Noob Saibot *'Friendship: Spare me:' Noob Saibot goes bowling, and ends up getting a split. Shao Kahn then says "That was pathetic." (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob turns into an anteater and swallows the opponent whole. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:' Having taken to using shurikens in this game, Noob Saibot simply throws them upwards and lets them fall back down on his head. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Noob Saibot summons a portal, but gets sucked up, and ends up summoning a portal below himself as well. Noob Saibot is then caught in an infinite loop where he keeps falling through both portals in a comical fashion. (MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Bloody Fireball': Noob does his Noob Fireball while the opponent is under the conditions of his Ghost Shroud, with the fireball making the opponent explode. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Trolled': Noob does the enhanced version of the Hammer Swing, with the swing knocking the opponent's head off. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Crusher': Noob does his X-Ray, with the head being crushed by him at the end of the move. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Nooby Trap': Noob does his Teamwork ''variation '''Throw'. As his clone drags the opponent down halfway, Noob closes the portal, leaving the opponent's upper body to crawl towards him and bleed to death. Similar to his As One fatality from MK2011. (MKX - Teamwork) *'Brutality #5 - ...': ... (MKX - Teamwork) *'Brutality #6 - Copycat': ... (MKX - Imitator) Trivia * Noob Saibot shares Reiko's MK4/MKG stance in MKX. * When Noob picks his MK:D costume in MKX, Smoke will appear as his clone. Just like his MK2 ''costume in ''MK2011. ** However, if Noob Saibot does one of the Lin Kuei's Faction Kills in his costume, a cyborg Smoke appears instead of the normal Smoke. * Noob's voice is somewhat similar to his younger brother's own, Sub-Zero. ** Ironically, the two have a different voice actor. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 2 Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 2011 Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:Wraith Category:Wraiths Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Brandon Jay Dick